With the development of electronic technology, various types of display apparatuses have been developed. In particular, display apparatuses such as Televisions (TVs), Personal Computers (PCs), tablet PCs, portable phones, and MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3) players have been distributed so that they are now used in most homes.
In recent years, to meet needs of users who want newer and various functions, attempts to develop new types of display apparatuses have been made. So called, the display apparatuses are called next-generation displays.
As one example of the next-generation display apparatuses, there are flexible display apparatuses. The flexible display apparatuses may be defined as display apparatuses having a shape-transformable property like a paper.
Since a user may allow the flexible display apparatuses to be bent and transformed in a shape through application of force, the flexible display apparatuses may be used for various purposes. For example, the flexible display apparatus may be implemented into portable apparatuses such as portable phones, tablet PCs, electronic photo frames, Personal Digital Assistant (PDAs), or MP3 players.
The flexible display apparatuses have a flexible property unlike existing display apparatuses. Therefore, there is a need for a method for applying the flexible property to an operation of the display apparatuses.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.